Dancing with you
by Ryuuax
Summary: His smile was enough to warm her heart, even when the hood managed to cover half his face. “Will you dance with me?” GerardxErza One-shot


Just a little one shot after reading chapter 163 from the manga, that was so sad. Why Erza has to be the one suffering?

Anyway, this is a quick GerardxErza, it's my first Fairy Tail fanfic so the characters may be a little OOC, and sorry for the grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

******Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail it belongs **to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Snow was rare in Magnolia. The sun was always bright high in the sky, warmth radiating to the town and the people were friendly and kind, even in the winter the days were usually filled with the sun rays. But that winter morning was rare, small snowflakes started falling down the sky and before the people knew it, the town was covered by a white blanket, everybody went out their houses to play in the snow, mostly little kids doing snowmen and skating on the ice.

It was no different in Fairy Tail, everybody went out to play in the snow. Just like a little kid, Natsu started a snowball war, with Gray following and Happy dragging Lucy to the fight. Others were skating in the now frozen pool while others stayed inside drinking complaining about the cold.

Erza was outside, watching with a smile at her nakama. Natsu throwing a huge snowball at Lucy and Gray stripping off his clothes, then throwing another snowball at the Dragon Slayer, Juvia was watching the Gray from behind a corner almost fainting when he took off his clothes, she dragged Gazille with her, the two dragon slayers and the ice mage soon started a huge snowball fight, Happy was busy doing a snowman with Plue. The red haired girl laugh softly to herself, she wrapped her scarf and her coat closer to her, to protect her from the cold wind.

Her smiled faded, her memories wandered back at the time when she was a child, when snow fell at the Tower of Paradise, when she had been with Gerard and the others. She remembers the guards decided to stop them from working since it was too cold for the elders and the kids, it was always like that whenever it snowed.

Erza had been fascinated by the snow, falling down the sky, always like a miracle that saved them from their horrible work no matter how many times she had seen it, she loved when it snowed. She remembers all the stories Rob told them, and how all the kids gather to hear. But when she was alone, her hands reaching high at the sky as high as the shackles allowed her, the snow melting in her hand a smiled appeared in her face. Gerard would appear out of nowhere, standing next to her and doing the same as her. Both laughing and smiling, and suddenly Gerard asked her to dance with him. Every time it snowed, it was always the same; they danced clumsily with the shackles around their ankles, with the snow falling down, they danced alone in their own world, in their own freedom.

Tears threatened to fall, Erza wiped them quickly. Standing up, checking nothing was out of place in the guild he told Lucy, who was now covered in a mountain of snow, she was going to walk for a while. Leaving the noisy yells of Natsu and the screams of Lucy behind her, Erza walked through the town watching the kids playing and even adults in the snow.

As she walked through the town, she saw a man standing in an alley. He was wearing a hood over his face, covering it completely and his clothes were ragged and dirty. She passed him, too busy to care about him.

"Erza…" the voice was above a whisper, but Erza heard it. She turned her head, her eyes landing in the man. He ran and Erza followed him, she didn't know why, but his voice was so familiar.

She ran after him though the narrow alleys, it was most like a labyrinth, he was quick but she was close to catch him. The man turned his head to check if she was following him. A smile appeared on his lips confusing her.

Finally, they came to an opening, it was a circular street surrounded by houses with a small fountain in the middle, almost like the houses were protecting this space, there were a few trees sprouting from the floor without leaves, maybe from the cold or maybe they were dead. The snow falling down on them, Erza tried to catch her breath from the running. Her eyes wandered through the place, it was like a picture taken from a book. She never had seen this place in the town before.

Erza was so distracted by the scenery she didn't felt the man approaching her, until his face was inches from her. She yelped from his proximity, backing away from him, he wrapped his arms around her waist quickly to prevent her from escaping. She wriggled in his arms trying to break free.

"Erza…dance with me," those words made Erza stop her thrashing, she look at the man's face. A gasp escaped her mouth.

"Gerard…" a million of questions were roaming in her mind, she tensed when she felt him rest his head on her shoulder. She resisted the urge to hug him or punch him in the face. She wasn't going to cry now.

"What are you…?" Erza started, she stopped when she heard Gerard humming a song, slowly swinging them following his rhythm. He raised his head, a smile on his face, Erza still couldn't believe he was there.

"Dance with me…please," the blue haired mage said, his mouth move to her ear. His warmth breath sent shivers down her spine. All those memories came back in a flash, Gerard always said those words to her. That song he used to sing, to dance with him in the snow, humming the song he only knows to forget the tower, the world, it was just the two of them in the blankness of the snow. She is crying now, and he knows.

"Don't cry Erza…I'm here," with one hand he cleans her face from the tears falling down her cheeks. Bringing her closer to him, now her head rests on his chest, his chin resting on top of her head, he sings now. They stayed like that, his arms wrapped around her, Erza completely forgot why or how he is here. She is happy just being with him.

"Just like before Erza," He pulled her back a bit, to stared at her eyes, now red from crying. His smile was enough to warm her heart, even when the hood managed to cover half his face. "Will you dance with me?"

Erza turns her head to the side, blushing from the question. He laughs softly and she growls, bringing her close to him again, burying his nose in her hair. Her fingers traced small figures in his chest.

"You haven't changed at all," he says, still swinging them softly. She blew a sigh, raising her head to stare at his eyes now. Gerard only smile down at her.

"We haven't changed at all," Erza said, her hands slowly taking off his hood. With his face completely revealed, he smiles at her and she returns the smile.

"I missed you," she traced his tattoo with her fingers, he lean into her touch, enjoying the softness of her hand. He repeated the song, she was surprised there was no one around, but she didn't care. They stayed like that, in each other arms, enjoying the warmth and the calm of the moment.

"I practiced for while," Gerard suddenly said, his voice full of excitement like a small child. Erza stares at him confused of his sudden mood change, he repeated again. "Will you dance with me?"

"What?"

She gasped when she felt one of his arms snake around her waist, her arm reach out of instinct his shoulder, bringing them closer than before, their bodies touching. A smirk showed on his lips.

"I don't have an option, right?" she sighed when she saw his face, way too happy to be him. His free hand grabbed her free one, lacing their fingers together prefectly.

They moved, under the snow. Gerard's voice was soft, singing that song that echoed in the small place they were in. Their movements were slow, moving from one side to another. Erza's head rested on his chest, hearing his heartbeats almost lulling her to sleep. She completely forgot about time, the guild, her nakama, it was only them, just like when he danced with her when they were little. Time passed and the song ended, they stopped. They stared at each other; a sad smile appeared on Gerard's face.

"Have to go," Erza knew very well what he meant, new tears forming in her eyes. But she was happy, she had seen him. They were still holding each other, their fingers laced.

"Here," she said, taking off her scarf and wrapping it around his neck, "It's cold," He was surprised by her gesture, but he smiled, he bent down and kiss her, Erza was in shock but it quickly faded, his lips were soft against hers. It was a small kiss, but full of meaning.

"Thank you."

And with those words, he was gone. Erza was left alone. She smiled, tears of happiness falling to the snow. She raised her hand to the sky, snow falling in her hand quickly melting from the warmth.

Erza laugh softly, and went back the way she came. Turning around to look back one last time, her smile widened. Walking through the streets making her way to the guild, her mind went back to Gerard, it happened so fast and at the same time so slow. She ignored the cold wind hitting her now exposed neck; she could still feel Gerard arms around her.

* * *

A loud sneeze was heard in the guild. Natsu sniffled, his eyes red, he wrapped his scarf around his face. Gazille was also sneezing and sniffling from another table.

"This had never happened if you hadn't started that fight, Natsu," Lucy scolded him. Surprisingly she wasn't sick as the two Dragon Slayers were. Gray was happily drinking next to Natsu, only in his boxers. The others eyed him, wondering if he wasn't cold or he was just crazy. Happy was eating a fish, not paying attention to the blonde. Juvia was busy ogling Gray's chest.

The Stellar Spirit mage sighed, why she had to deal with them. All of sudden Erza entered the guild, humming a song in a low voice. Few stared at her with fear, ready to get scolded. Erza ignored them and went to sit next to Lucy.

The three people in the table eyed her, there was something wrong with her and they didn't had the slightest idea why she was so happy. It wasn't until Natsu noticed something missing.

"Erza, where is your scarf?" Natsu asked, his voice muffled by his own scarf but she understood him.

"I lost it," she said fast, even when she had a smile on her face. She continued humming the song.

"Ah…" was the response from the three mages.

"I hope there is snow tomorrow," Erza said to no one, she rest her head on her hand, staring through one of the many windows in the guild at the snow falling down.

"Yeah! So I can beat your ass Gray in another snowball war!" Natsu screamed stomping his foot on the table, sneezing afterwards. Lucy screamed when Gray did the same but his boxers had mysteriously disappeared.

"What are you talking about Natsu?! I was the one that beat you!"

"Gray! Your clothes!" the blonde screamed again when Gray turned to her then looking down.

"Shit!"

Erza smiled, watching Natsu trying his best not to sneeze fire, Lucy hitting Gray with a dozen of books that came out of nowhere. Gerard appeared on her mind again, and then the kiss. She blushed turning her gaze back to the window.

She didn't lose anything going back to that place.


End file.
